Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser | klasse = Walker | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Rothana Heavy Engineering | prijs = | lengte = 140,20 meter (lengte) 20,60 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 35 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 15 + 10 Gunners | passagiers = 20 tot 30 Clone Troopers | vrachtcapaciteit = 500 kilogram | voorraad = 1 week | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|SPHA-T cockpit thumb|250px|SPHA-T's openen het vuur thumb|250px|SPHA-T's op Muunilinst De SPHA-T, Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser, was een enorme Walker / artilleriegeschut dat tijdens de Clone Wars door de Galactic Republic werd gebruikt. Bouw & Specificaties De SPHA-T van Rothana Heavy Engineering was een massieve walker van 140 meter lang en 20 meter hoog. Het bewoog zich voort met twaalf korte poten die een enorm lichaam moesten torsen aan een snelheid van 35 km/h. Deze massa was nodig om een gigantische Turbolaser en zijn reactor over het slagveld te vervoeren. In tegenstelling tot andere artilleriemodellen gebruikte de SPHA-T dus geen Repulsorlifts maar poten. Bij de SPHA-T werd de Turbolaser eerst vervaardigd en daarna het lichaam. Dit wapen had een enorme kracht (zeker in de atmosfeer) en kon Deflector Shields doorboren. Om dit wapen echter kracht te geven was een enorme reactor nodig. De Turbolaser kon niet draaien op een SPHA-T maar kon wel naar boven worden verschoven om doelwitten in de atmosfeer of in de lucht aan te pakken. Vooraan de SPHA-T bevond zich de ruime cockpit waarin de Clone Troopers door Transparisteel ramen een overzicht hadden over het slagveld. De SPHA-T werd beschermd door 12 kleinere Antipersonnel Blasters langs de zijkanten die eventuele belagers moesten afhouden. De SPHA-T werd bestuurd en gecontroleerd door 15 Clone Troopers en dan eventueel door 10 Clones die de Blasters bestuurden. De SPHA-T was wel een krachtige walker maar ook een walker die niet wendbaar was om snel te anticiperen op nakend gevaar. Vanboven op de SPHA-T bevond zich een luik waaruit de Clone Troopers de Walker konden verlaten. Taken & Geschiedenis Net als veel oorlogsmateriaal werd de SPHA-T ontwikkeld door Rothana Heavy Engineering. Een Acclamator-class Ship kon acht SPHA-T's vervoeren die door het schip zelf werden gedropt op de planeet. Op Geonosis speelden de SPHA-T’s in elk geval al een belangrijker rol tijdens de tweede fase van de Battle of Geonosis. Er werden 100 SPHA-T’s ingezet in groepen van vier. Deze werden op strategische plaatsen ingezet om te verhinderen dat de CIS hulp zou krijgen van zwaar geschut uit de lucht en om te verhinderen dat veel schepen zouden ontsnappen. Zo haalden de SPHA-T’s talloze Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Cores neer die probeerden op te stijgen en te vluchten. Ook de Hardcell-class Interstellar Transports hadden het hard te verduren en werden vaak vernietigd. Tijdens gevechten kregen de SPHA-T’s vaak bevelen van op een Forward Command Center zoals op Geonosis. Verschillende variaties van SPHA-T’s waren voorradig zoals de SPHA-I met een Ion Cannon, SPHA-V met een Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon, de SPHA-C met Concussion Missiles en SPHA-M Mass-Driver modellen. Naar het einde van de Clone Wars toe werden SPHA-T's ook opgesteld in Venator-class Star Destroyers. Op aangeven van Anakin Skywalker werden SPHA-T's opgesteld in de hangars van de Venators zodat deze minder kwetsbaar was op het moment dat deze werd geopend om schepen te lossen of binnen te laten. Na de Clone Wars namen SPMA-T's de plaats in van de SPHA-T’s in de rangen van het Galactic Empire. Achter de Schermen *De SPHA-T werd ontworpen door Erik Tiemens Legends * Ook tijdens de Battle of Muunilinst werden SPHA-T’s gebruikt in combinatie met AT-TE Walkers. In dat gevecht hadden ze echter af te rekenen met de uiterst snelle IG Lancer Combat Droids van de CIS. Deze slaagden erin om vele SPHA-T’s open te rijten met hun Power Lances en mijnen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Star Wars: Clone Wars *SPHA-T in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Walkers category:Artillerie category:Rothana Heavy Engineering category:Republic Army